


Перемирие

by Arabella77



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, No copy to another site, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: Гай невольно делает жителям Локсли одолжение и получает от них кое-что взамен.





	Перемирие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996116) by [rosalind25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalind25/pseuds/rosalind25). 

> Алан ведет себя больше как друг Гая, нежели как слуга, и несколько фамильярен (хэдканон автора).  
Беты: Sciurus_vulgaris, Shiae Hagall Serpent, olya11

— Не жалей средств, Гисборн, — напутствовал его шериф. — Закати для Бэкингема и Спенсера такой обед, чтоб им надолго запомнился!  
— Полагаю, милорд, праздничный пир в замке был бы уместнее, — заметил Гай, надеясь избежать этой повинности.  
— Ну да... Скучно это, Гисборн! Все так делают. Уверен, ты сможешь придумать что-то эдакое, особенное... от себя лично. Займись этим, мальчик мой. Жди нас к полудню в канун Рождества.

И теперь этот час настал. Гай тяжело опустился на стул у пышущего жаром камина. Суета последних дней совершенно вымотала его, хотя все могло быть еще хуже, если бы не Торнтон, руководивший приготовлениями. Гай осмотрел зал: потолочные балки и подоконники были увиты плющом и остролистом, в углу менестрель настраивал лютню, из кухни доносился аромат приготовленных блюд — сочное мясо, смесь дичи, гуся и куропатки. Слуги расставляли на столе блюда с хлебом и сырами. От глинтвейна, стоявшего в чаше у дверей, исходил приторный запах специй. Сам Гай был равнодушен к нему — это был праздничный напиток Вейзи, замковая традиция.

Вместо глинтвейна Гай налил себе подогретого эля – зачерпнул из бочки, с досадой оттолкнув плававшие на поверхности яблоки. Сделал большой глоток, затем пошел посмотреть к окну, не едут ли гости.

День выдался пасмурный, воздух был пропитан влагой, к вечеру наверняка пойдет снег. И ничего похожего на гостей. Время тянулось медленно: полчаса, потом еще час... Кушанья пришлось подогревать, конечно, они были уже не такими, как прямо с огня. Напитки тоже постепенно остывали и уже не так манили своим ароматом. Гай нахмурился. Как все это похоже на Вейзи!..

Ну вот, наконец-то! Кто-то едет. Гай вгляделся в белесую хмарь, и ему показалось, что он разглядел одинокого всадника. Он подошел к двери, чтобы удостовериться, чуть приоткрыл ее и убедился, что действительно приближается всадник. Он снова закрыл дверь и стал ждать. Парой мгновений позже послышался глухой стук сапог, ворвался порыв холодного воздуха; пламя свечей задрожало, и дверь распахнулась, впуская прибывшего.

— Ну да, пальцы мне, конечно, не нужны, — проворчал Алан, стаскивая перчатки. С его плаща во все стороны полетели брызги, стоявшие рядом свечи, на которые попала вода, тут же недовольно зашипели и затрещали.  
— Я бы не отказался от эля, Гиз.  
— Что случилось? — потребовал отчета Гай, игнорируя прозвучавшую просьбу.  
— Ну, ты же знаешь, что два дня назад явился этот прихвостень принца, да? Так вот, он все еще в замке.  
— Сэр Джаспер, — Гай тяжело вздохнул. — Значит, он тоже будет здесь?  
— Не совсем так. Не знаю, как еще сказать, но... боюсь, никто не приедет. Стало известно, что Бэкингема и Сомерсета пригласили в Лондон, на пир к принцу Джону. Шериф в бешенстве из-за того, что о нем позабыли.

— Ему бы понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы добраться туда, — усмехнулся Гай.  
— Попробуй сказать это Вейзи. Во всяком случае, он не зря дергается. Тебе еще повезло, что ты был здесь. Ведь мало того, что сэр Джаспер не совсем здоров для поездки. Он совсем слег и требует врача. Только этого дурака Питтса, кажется, убили? А тот, другой... как там его... Блайт... уехал на рождественские праздники. Поэтому шериф послал за тобой.  
— А от меня он чего ждет? — рявкнул Гай, глядя, как Алан опускает кубок в бочку.  
— А-а-а! Так-то лучше, — Алан смачно сделал глоток, потом второй.  
— Приведи кого-нибудь, — спокойно продолжил он, вытерев рот. — И я даже могу тебе подсказать, кого. Она живет здесь, в Локсли, и лечит всех местных жителей, когда они в этом нуждаются. Ее зовут Матильда.  
— Прекрасно!

Гай схватил плащ, даже не обернувшись и не удостоив взглядом зря накрытый стол. В глубине души он уже подозревал, что все потраченные усилия будут напрасны. Это было так похоже на Вейзи.

— Где ее найти?  
— Второй дом справа, за мельницей. Эй, постой!

Гай был уже почти за дверью.

— А что со всем этим делать?..  
— Да что угодно! — прорычал Гай. — Мне все равно! Только чтобы к моему возвращению здесь ничего не было!

***

— Если кто и будет здесь нервы трепать, то это буду я и только я! — разглагольствовал Вейзи. — Ты меня слышишь? Пусть этот ноющий подхалим выметается отсюда как можно скорее! Где мой врач, Гисборн? Я полагал, ты приведешь лекаря, а не... Это еще кто? Дочь старухи?

— Эта женщина принимает роды, милорд, — терпеливо объяснял Гай. — Присутствие здесь девушки заставит ее явиться сюда, как только она управится.  
— А покамест я должен мириться с тем, что сэр Джаспер все время стонет. Да сделай же что-нибудь, Гисборн! Я хочу, чтобы он заткнулся. Я хочу, чтобы он уехал...

Когда шериф, тяжело ступая, наконец удалился в свои покои, Гай подавил вздох. Он велел стражнику устроить где-нибудь девицу и занялся обычными делами. Все было как всегда, вот и этот день ничем не отличался от любого другого. Зная это, Гай, по крайней мере, никогда не разочаровывался.

Медленно тянулись часы. Матильда явилась вовремя – и с порога осыпала шерифа бранью. Однако несмотря на то, что Гай приказал стражникам схватить ее дочь, к нему знахарка была настроена почти что миролюбиво: «Только тронь мне Розу еще раз — и я твои вонючие яйца лисам скормлю!»  
Ну, не считая ее приветствия, конечно...

Пока Матильда осматривала больного, Гай ждал поблизости. Затем она заявила, что ей нужны определенные травы, и исчезла куда-то. Гай не стал задерживаться в компании сэра Джаспера, которого тихо ненавидел. Он проверил, кто назначен в караул на завтра, убедился, что замки на последней партии сундуков крепче, чем на предыдущих. Потом вспомнил, что ничего не ел, и отправился на кухню.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?!

Гай в три прыжка преодолел расстояние от двери до стола и перехватил знахарку за запястье.  
Матильда стояла перед подносом, ожидая, когда его отнесут наверх, к Вейзи: первый мясной пирог в этом сезоне, кувшин ароматного глинтвейна. Она вызывающе уставилась на Гая.

— Что это? Яд? — недоверчиво спросил он. Ее дерзость была просто поразительной. — Ты ведь знаешь, что случится с Ноттингемом...  
— Разумеется, я знаю, тупица ты этакий, — Матильда закатила глаза и ухмыльнулась. — Маленький рождественский подарок... для тебя, если честно. Мы подумали, ты захочешь отдохнуть в Рождество. У _него_ просто прихватит живот. Промается в нужнике полночи, а завтра будет целый день валяться в кровати.  
Гай в полном замешательстве уставился на нее.  
— Мы? Почему? Ничего не понимаю.

Матильда подняла руку, многозначительно поглядывая на запястье. Другой рукой она попыталась освободиться от его хватки. Когда ей удалось разжать два его пальца, Гай сам отпустил ее и отступил на шаг. Он никак не мог понять, почему эта незнакомая баба хочет сделать ему добро, особенно после того, как он вынудил ее прийти сюда и оказать им помощь.

— Ну, мы тоже ничего не поняли, но Алан заверил нас, что получил твое благословение.  
— Алан, — понимающе произнес Гай. Ситуация начала проясняться.  
— Он сказал: считайте это перемирием! Так что я делаю свое дело. Благодаря тебе мы наелись до отвала, повеселились, так что, на мой взгляд, самое малое, что мы можем сделать — дать и тебе немного отдохнуть от _него_. Разве что... — Матильда помахала перед носом Гая ложкой, которая вся была заляпана тестом. — Разве что ты пожелаешь, чтобы я этого не делала.

— Где паж? — с подозрением спросил он.  
— Я отправила его наверх, к тому, другому. Сказала, что интересы пациента — прежде всего!  
— Но ты же не?..  
— Нет, — усмехнулась Матильда. — Он не нуждался в моей помощи.

Гай посмотрел на варево. Искушение было слишком велико. Он еще раз взглянул на знахарку и, тряхнув головой, отвернулся.

— Только не попадись кому-нибудь еще, — бросил он через плечо, выходя из кухни.

***

Вечер Сочельника... теплая ванна с запахом лаванды. Гай лениво покружил пальцами в воде, наблюдая за неровными отблесками огоньков свечей. Он наслаждался осознанием того, что прямо сейчас два самых несносных человека в графстве прикованы к постели в самом жалком состоянии. Тогда как он здесь, в Локсли, в безопасности, вне их досягаемости.

Рождество... Явился Алан, чтобы поделиться остатками обеда, из которого приберег для Гая достаточно, чтобы хватило поесть. Подарил удивительно нужную вещь – кожаный мешочек для трута и кремня, пригодится в следующей поездке.  
В течение дня несколько раз раздавался робкий стук в дверь. Когда ее открывали, на пороге обнаруживались то одно-два имбирных печенья, завернутых в тряпочку, то маленький горшочек сладкой пшеничной каши с корицей.

Вечером Гай ненадолго заехал в Ноттингем, чтобы отвезти подарок Мэриан. Когда он уезжал обратно, солнце уже садилось. Он задержался на вершине холма. Замок – черная громада на фоне пламенеющего неба – со всеми его бедами и несчастьями остался позади. Рука Гая сама потянулась к поясу, куда он убрал подарок Мэриан – носовой платок с вышитым на нем гербом Гисборнов.  
— Вы должны быть польщены, — пробормотала она, пока он разворачивал ее подарок. — Я ненавижу вышивать.

От этого жеста, от поцелуя, которым она прикоснулась к его щеке, становилось тепло на душе.  
— Я слышала, что вы сделали для жителей деревни, — шепнула она. — Спасибо вам.

Гай повернулся к замку спиной и несколько мгновений наблюдал янтарные сполохи в небе над Шервудом. Хотя бы сегодня он мог забыть о Ноттингеме, мог пренебречь своими обязанностями. Его подарок. Перемирие.  
За все последние годы это было самое прекрасное Рождество.

***

— Нет. Нет, нет, не-е-ет! — простонал Вейзи.

Схватившись за живот, он рванул из кровати в уборную. Вовремя. Проведя в вонючей комнате больше времени, чем ему хотелось бы, Вейзи, пошатываясь, вернулся в постель и неуклюже привалился к изголовью.  
Так не должно быть. Это какой-то... ад. Бледный, вялый, слишком измотанный, чтобы думать о том, как бы помучить кого-нибудь...

Нет, определенно, за это кто-то заплатит, кто-то должен заплатить!  
Не иначе как безмозглый сэр Джаспер принес в замок заразу. Никакого здравого смысла! Ну почему он не остался в Лондоне в такое время года? Хотя бы раз, он не мог?..  
...О-о-о-ох!  
Всхлипывая, Вейзи заполз под одеяла, подтянул их к подбородку и горячо, от души пожелал...  
«Рождество, – подумал он, – должно быть совсем другим!»


End file.
